


Lullaby [vid]

by Adhara



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music by Javier Navarrete, from Pan's Labyrinth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby [vid]

On YouTube:

Download:

http://www.mediafire.com/download/v5tktc3e2p2/The+Sarah+Connor+Chronicles+-+Lullaby.avi (26MB)


End file.
